


【权顺荣x你】Alcoholic

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -兼职酒保x警察ooc





	【权顺荣x你】Alcoholic

**Author's Note:**

> “你和我就好像在天堂里学会了亲吻，然后我们被送入凡间，来试探我们是否还记得天堂里的那个吻。” —帕斯捷尔纳克

01

“老板，再喝一杯啦。”

我附身把矮桌上的酒杯给倒满，微醺的状态手不太稳一下倒多了差点溢出来，隔壁坐着的男人的手慢慢爬上我穿着短裙裸露的大腿上，在白嫩的皮肤上滑动着，不怀好意地又往我敞开的胸前瞟。

这一切我也不是不知道，故意穿的低胸吊带裙是为了卖多点酒，老板们一高兴喝大了点个香槟塔玩玩，我还能多点分成，说不定还会有不少小费。

我陪着笑把酒杯端到那个男人面前，却被故意撞了一下，晶莹的酒液洒在地上，浸湿了衣裙留下深色的印子，笑容顿了顿又若无其事地奉承着。

来到新的城市开始新的生活，家里父母离婚又再婚，生下弟弟妹妹们也不知道是同父异母还是同母异父，反正我就是没什么地位，说话也会飘散在空气里。

—重新开始吧。

想要好好对自己这件事总是由钱开头，白天在一家出版社做着校对的工作，能拿到的钱说多不多也勉强够吃个饭，想满足一下私欲也都是幻想。

我摘下眼镜换掉洗得发白的皱衬衫，换上批发来的亮片紧身裙，把线头都剪掉再搭配上十几块钱一对的水钻耳环，看起来也没有这么廉价了。

—

去洗手间扑上厚厚的粉底遮住重重的黑眼圈，滴点眼药水正打算走出去，一下没站稳扑到隔壁的烘手机上才勉强稳住身型，甩甩头跑到吧台给vip房间里的贵宾们又拿了几瓶酒。

闻着自己又满身酒气，跟吧台的小哥说今天服侍完这一房间人就要先回去醒醒酒，又干呕了几声，也不知道人家有没有同意，左手两瓶右手一瓶地又回去了那个气氛暧昧的地方。

“酒吧进了点好东西，先给各位大哥尝个鲜！”

灯红酒绿的房间里的几个男人欢呼起来，笑得满脸横肉地把我又搂进怀里，一个人的手顺着我的腰往下摸，另一个人身子一晃就睡在我的大腿上，手臂抬起来就要去够我的胸，眯着眼睛猥琐得很。

我忍住想要呕吐的感觉，胃里泛着恶心，脑子里也生理性抗拒，双眼一闭一睁把自我都抛弃，只留下空壳在这个空间。

“先生！这里是贵宾间，您不能进去的！”

外面传来酒保们的大喊，还有硬底皮鞋敲击地面的声音，我心想肯定又是哪个醉汉要闯进来，连忙安慰着几位老板说没事。

“我说能进就能进…”声音越来越近，随着一声摔门的声音闯进来一个男人，单眼皮眼角还微微吊起来，脸颊还带着点肉，披着件铮亮的皮衣，银色的拉链晃得我眼花缭乱。

红色的灯光打下来让我根本看不清他的脸，原本就喝得醉醺醺的了，看到这人冲进来酒劲一下全部爆发了，踉踉跄跄走过去就把人往外推，摸到紧实的胸肌缩了缩手，却被他一把搂住腰。

“哟，自己送上门不要白不要。”那人把我抱离了地就要外走，被房间里的男人们叫住就要上去纠缠他，抄着酒瓶就要上来打一架。

我吓得抱住了他的脖子，整个人颤抖着窝在他微暖的怀里也不敢动，毕竟两边都不好得罪，如果是背上挨几下打就能解决的事情那也无妨。

“妈的，看清楚我是警察。”那人从口袋里摸了老半天，摸出一个证摊开在手里镇住了那群色眯眯又来势汹汹的男人，“都给我乖乖的，或者你们想一脚跨进局子里我也欢迎？”

我被他慢慢放在地上，在他收起警察证的时候够了够身子，瞥见名字的同时被人又一把搂住肩膀往外走。

—权顺荣。

我默念着陌生的名字，呆呆地看着他衣服垂下来晃动着的拉链头。没察觉到身后有个男人慢慢抄起酒瓶，往我们两个背后靠近。

“哐—”

我条件反射抱住头之前已经被权顺荣捂进怀里，整个人把我包裹着，我正好能听到他漏了一拍的心跳。

淡金色的酒瓶在他后脑勺爆开，薄薄的玻璃碎片洒在权顺荣的脖子上和背上，一大部分都滑落到地上，剩下的几粒扎进他的皮肤，留下小血点。

“…好样的。”权顺荣摸了摸额头上缓慢渗出来的血，把我一把推到门外，把我锁在门外，任由我在外面拍着门喊他的名字，“等我。”

—

“权顺荣—权顺荣…”

我喊着喊着一急起来眼泪都被激了出来，身子趴在门上靠着，听着里面家具碰撞的声音，不知道他能不能安全出来，只能撕心裂肺地喊着他的名字祈祷着。

—妈的，要是闹出事了以后怎么打工啊。可是我为什么会担心他？

门突然被打开，我没有摔在地上却是稳稳当当地摔进权顺荣怀里，看见他划了几道血痕的鼻梁伸手就要去摸，冰凉的指尖触碰到他微红的皮肤，染上血渍。

室内一片狼藉，沙发都翻倒了乱七八糟横在地面上，电视机屏幕被砸出了裂痕，连天花板上的巨大吊灯也掉下来几个玻璃球。

“你…”我张张嘴不知道该说啥，其实看到他活着出现在我面前心就放下来了。

“我帅不帅。”权顺荣朝我皱皱鼻子，笑了笑鼓起来的脸颊肉怪惹人喜欢的，“这都是男人的勋章啊。”

“不过我承认今晚是我喝高了。”

我一下被逗笑了，酒也醒了几分，但依旧是晕晕乎乎的，看着权顺荣可爱的样子一下松了下来。

看着那人叫了同事过来收拾残局，把人都押回去，又问我要电话号码，美其名曰以后来这边喝酒能打个折。

我问前台要了圆珠笔，在权顺荣张开的手掌里一笔一画写下数字，心里想的却是再也不会再见。

02

我并不是生性喜欢酒，甚至可以说是有点厌恶，家里的生父酗酒多年，微醺着跟我说酒精能麻痹神经，生活的不顺心也都能过去。

我半信半疑地记在心里，人家都说成年才能碰酒，可我却认为要是真的爱喝酒，早就在十八岁前喝个够了。

十六岁生日的时候个跟小男友分手，给自己买了半打啤酒，一个人坐在门前的花坛上自己喝到昏沉，一觉睡到第二天晌午，拉开窗帘看见刺眼的阳光，这才觉得活了过来。

—何以消愁，唯有酒精。

我从单位出来盘算着今天要买什么菜回家，手机响了下，是老板发来新的轮班表格，莫名其妙又被删掉了假期，我叹了口气没敢出声，反正有加班费的话都能就这么算数。

“操啊，我前天拉的那几个男的你给放了？”隔壁响起熟悉的声音，我还没反应过来眼睛里就映入了一张熟悉的脸。

出版社旁边确确实实有一个警察局，可我真的没想到是权顺荣在的那个，那人站在离我两米远的地方跟自己的同事吵吵嚷嚷着上几天半夜的事情。

“你还好意思说，大半夜的把整个team的人喊过去酒吧拉了几个问不出任何东西的废物回来。”那同事估计被气上头了，“还有你去那里喝成那副样子，还打架？要不是我们头儿没写在报告上，你还能带着警徽站在这？”

“哎呀，我一高兴就喝多了嘛…”权顺荣实在是理亏，又笑嘻嘻地贴上去开着玩笑，“还有还有，那个小姐被摸来摸去，我真的看不过眼嘛…”

我在隔壁翻了个白眼，这人进来也不知道有几分钟，还真是看得清楚啊，不就是想喝酒然后又没估计好酒量嘛。

权顺荣还在隔壁和朋友唠着，身上穿着浅蓝色的警服，腰上松松垮垮地绑着件兜帽外套，也是蓝白色的，修长的腿笔直又有力，敲在地上的鞋跟一下一下敲进我心里。

红绿灯转了绿，我在急促的滴滴响声中回过头，匆匆忙忙走过马路朝家的方向跑去，换件衣服化个妆准备接夜班。

“看来今晚也要喝酒呢…。”权顺荣微微回头，看着我飞奔过去的背影翘起嘴角，甩甩头又低下头笑起来。

“明明这么近，明明还担心我了。”

“认不出我就算了，怎么戴眼镜也那么漂亮啊。”

03

“是我，惊喜吗？”

刚走进贵宾房就看见权顺荣嬉皮笑脸地坐在沙发上朝我招手，换下了警服穿着黑色紧身裤翘着腿。

“你想怎么样。”我没好气地问道，一看权顺荣的样子就心烦意乱，那天晚上的种种全都浮现出来挥之不去。

“没想怎么样，就来喝酒。”权顺荣站起来朝我走来，像那晚一样温柔又霸道地把我搂进怀里，“今晚我包了你了，跟我喝一场吧？”

“不要。”

我扒拉开他的手，心里深知跟警察搞上关系绝对不是好事，转头就往外面走，想着加班费不要也罢，保住工作更重要。

“别走啊，我是真的挺喜欢你的。”权顺荣拉住我的手腕，紧紧箍出红痕来，任由我使出浑身解数抽手，也不肯放手。

“情爱是这么容易说出口的吗？”我急起来眼眶红了一片，亮闪闪的眸子瞪得圆圆地看着他，“你是随便的人，我不是。”

“小姐，你自己说着这样的话却做这种打擦边球的陪酒工作，不会有点违心吗？”权顺荣没有再拉住我，“还有裙子，下次别穿这么短的了。”

“该看见内裤了。”

我一下被反驳了回去还有种被羞辱了的感觉，脸涨得通红生气又羞耻，眼眶里兜着一包泪水，又不敢得罪人，咬着嘴唇瞪了权顺荣一眼，飞也似的逃离了这个噩梦般的地方。

04

那天之后我软磨硬泡向老板请了四五天假，就算是整理心情也好，或许是想要躲避权顺荣也好，找个借口给自己逃离。

把超短紧身裙丢进衣柜角落的箱子里，每天穿着大大的T恤和运动裤，也不愿意做饭就一直叫外卖，让外卖员顺道给我捎两瓶啤酒。带着宽边眼镜看剧也好，累了就随着心意睡觉，爱到几点就几点。

“今晚，酒吧前见个面吧？”收到莫名其妙的短信，想了半天才想起来大概只有权顺荣才会给自己发，“就当是道个歉。”

我叹了口气不知道该怎么回复，也只好给个面子去了，希望就这么道歉然后了结了这段时间发生的一切，和这个人彻底断开关系。

—

“来了，有什么话赶紧说。”我没好气地看着坐在路边墩墩上晃着腿看着天空的权顺荣，隔壁就是酒吧，灯红酒绿的繁华透过厚厚的玻璃门也能感受到。

权顺荣说着带我去个好地方，伸手要拉我的手看见那天自己弄出来的红痕却又缩了缩，把手揣进口袋里朝我不好意思地笑了笑，自己背过身在前面走，示意我跟着他。

两个人一路无言，夜色更浓意地罩在这座城市的上空，漂亮的群星点缀着，偶尔朝人间眨眨眼。

走到一家便利店旁边，权顺荣走进去买了包烟，回头看着瘫坐在外面椅子上，脚不安分地踢着地上的石子的我，无奈地笑了笑又从冰柜里拿了罐啤酒，想了想又多拎了一瓶。

“给你。”权顺荣知道我现在肯定不耐烦又有点恼火，走过来把一罐啤酒开好塞进我手里，又朝我晃了晃胶袋里的另一罐，“这一罐是道歉，另一罐是邀请。”

我其实并没有生气，也正好想喝酒了，灌下一大口冰凉透心的啤酒，心里变得舒爽起来，又恰巧是喜欢的牌子，连拂过的夏日热风和面前那人的脸庞也变得不那么讨厌。

“你还抽烟吗？”

我看着权顺荣停下来又挨在天桥底下的矮墙上，熟练地从口袋里掏出火油用了一半的打火机，叼了一根烟点了火。

“嗯，”他吐了个烟圈叹了口气，“你看，今夜的星星很漂亮。”

我抬起头看着夜空，其实并没有什么很特别的，天桥底下没人只有我俩靠在路的两侧，旁边的草丛散发着的微腥的泥土味。

“之前的事情对不起。”权顺荣看着对面的我一口接一口地喝着啤酒，把抽剩下的烟头按灭在泥土里语气里带着歉意和些许委屈，“你的电话号码真难找啊，手里出汗抹掉了后面俩数字，试了我半天。”

这两句话前言不搭后语的，我已经被酒精带进了微醺状态，眯着眼睛摇摇头，直勾勾地盯着权顺荣，看着他又点燃了第二根烟。

低头盯着脚尖又抬头，权顺荣在夜色里抽着烟，烟气氤氲把他包裹在里面，扩散在半暗的空间里，温柔的眼神落在我身上，却迟迟不敢直视我的眼睛。

“宝贝。”他没头没脑来了一句亲昵的称呼，突兀又尴尬，可是在充斥着烟酒气息的两个人之间却又合适，“我…”

—就算是我被下蛊了吧。

我大步走过去把权顺荣剩下要说的话用热烈的吻堵上，脑子昏昏沉沉的延迟反应，直至他也把手捂在我的后脑勺上回吻过来，嘴里混得乱七八糟的味道把我呛出了几滴泪。

“我爱你…我爱你。”权顺荣这样在我耳边呢喃着。

05

我被权顺荣压进情侣酒店的床铺里的时候，酒精作用发挥到了最大，连眼前的人都看不清楚，只能用手去摸索着他的脸蛋。

权顺荣把我的外套脱掉，自己也脱掉上衣露出紧实的腹肌，我伸手去摸，像那晚一样舒服的手感，我微微笑着伸长手臂把他搂住。

温热的大手摸到T恤里面的胸衣，在外面把乳房整个裹住，又往上挪了一点勾起吊带，轻轻弹在皮肤上没有痛楚，只有无尽的欲望。

权顺荣俯下身子用犬牙磨着我的颈侧，像猛兽捕猎一样紧紧把我箍在怀里，另一只手摸到背后生疏地把金属扣打开，手忙脚乱抽掉那块海绵垫子，让我伸手把仅剩的T恤也脱走，扔在地上。

“好美…”他顺着我的腰肢往下滑，忍不住了就揉着白团子，又用唇瓣吮吸着，乳头慢慢挺立起来，权顺荣更是变本加厉地用舌尖舔弄。

我羞耻又享受，轻轻揪着权顺荣的头发让他在我胸前活动着，双腿早就交缠在他的窄腰上，偶尔从喉咙里冒出来几声低低地喘息让身上的人更兴奋。

窗帘紧紧地闭着，把外面的繁闹都隔绝掉，在这个空间只留下两个人互相交缠着的暧昧氛围，我晕晕乎乎看见权顺荣起身去打开抽屉，那人的动作顿了顿，拿出了避孕套还有另一样东西。

他俯身在乳晕下落下一个吻，扯开那物件的塑料袋，把鲜红色的乳贴轻轻按在我的乳房上，还带着一小串细细的流苏，在昏黄的灯光下看起来是红酒的颜色。

权顺荣伸手把我额头上的汗珠抹去，像对待艺术品一样扯了扯那串流苏，硅胶黏在皮肤上带来更剧烈的快感，我把脚踹在他的下腹上催促着。

皮带扣子磕在地板上发出闷响，权顺荣直起身子去解开裤头的纽扣，却因为室内光线不足忙了好一阵子，我支起身子看着他，视线却不由自主下移。

透过紧身皮裤也能目测出那物件的大小，随着权顺荣解开纽扣的动作更是轻晃着，被紧绷着闷在里面一定不好受。我把手覆盖在他的手臂上又下滑，把拉链拉开，看着那条子弹内裤的边缘咽了咽口水，手指挑逗似的捏住那鼓鼓的小帐篷。

“好大哦。”我瞟了他一眼不由自主地说道，完全醉酒的状态令我什么荤话都敢说，舔舔嘴唇看向才是的权顺荣。

“操。”

—

他始终不愿意我受伤。

权顺荣从后面把我搂住，把散落的长发拨到一边，轻轻让我侧头跟他接吻，手一路往下滑到大腿内侧，我轻咬他的舌尖扭动着身子要求他快一些，再快一些。

第一次就能塞进两根手指，就像是已经做过扩张一样把权顺荣的手指包裹着，并且要求着他还能增加，我抽了抽鼻子闻到了他身上残留的烟草味。

“你进来…”我伸手去摸身下已经蓄势待发的那根炙热，却被权顺荣咬住耳廓舔弄的同时又增加到了四根手指。

权顺荣猛的一下搂住我的身子翻过来，顺手捞过一个枕头垫在我的腰下，手指轻轻拉起乳贴的坠子，慢慢把左边的小玩意拉掉，乳肉往上蹭了蹭又下跌，软绵绵的惹得他又把手掌按在上面揉弄。

被踹掉的紧身裤顺着床铺滑到地上，身上的人把内裤褪下来一半压在人鱼线上，又忍不住凑上来跟我热吻一番，器物借着角度蹭在我的阴唇外，仿佛要把滚烫的温度传送过来。

我夹紧双腿箍住权顺荣的腰，在唇齿交融之间找到空隙喘息，回神的瞬间，比想象中要大得多的龟头抵在娇嫩的花瓣外缓慢地试图进入。

好不容易进了个头，穴口撕裂的疼痛让我醒了两分酒，抬眼的瞬间看见权顺荣滴着汗的额头，挤出笑容让他继续进入。

“对不起…对不起宝贝，第一次就让你疼了…”

他眼角也飞红一片，急得红了眼但身下推进的动作也还是温柔依旧。听见我低声的喘气就停下来看看我，好不容易都进入了才敢长叹一口气，手臂的肌肉紧绷着搂住我的背抚着。

—

可谁又能想到呢？

在我身上大开大合操弄的人完全一改刚才的温柔，烧红了眼就要往里塞着自己的东西，低低在我耳边喘着粗气。

我被顶弄得一直往床头蹭，抽泣着承受着越来越猛烈的抽插，忽然停下来快感也断开，被他一把翻过身子，又从后面进入。

“…嗯！顶到了…啊！顶到了啊…！”

后入的姿势一下就顶到了前所未有的深度，粗壮圆润的龟头重重碾压在甬道深处敏感的那处软肉上，我尖叫出声又被潮水般的快感淹没，喘息着寻找救生圈，脑海里只有权顺荣干得发狠的模样。

花穴薄薄的肌肉被撑圆，塞得满满当当地完全把权顺荣的阳具容纳进去，软肉迫不及待地涌上去。

“妈的，你知道自己犯罪了吗？”权顺荣摸索着抹掉我眼角渗出的泪珠，“给那群老男人摸来摸去，要是抓到你也逃脱不了干系。”

我没心思听他说话，被他一下比一下狠的操弄弄得脑子里一团糟，只是顺着权顺荣的话点点头，算是承认错误。

“说说，你犯了什么罪？”权顺荣不依不饶俯下身子在我耳边问着话，身下的巨物顶到最深处就在那里小幅度蹭着，把弄着那块不堪重负的小软肉，直直把我推到快感的悬崖上又停下。

“…我，我涉黄…”脑袋里像是浆糊一样想不出别的东西，抽泣着侧过身子抓住权顺荣撑在我身侧的手臂，“警官…我卖淫…行了吗？”

“为什么这么做，你很缺钱吗？”

“啊…对。”我泪眼婆娑地看着他，抽泣着，“我还想被操，想被填满，就…就像你现在在做的这样…”

“求你了，警官大人，再深一点…”

权顺荣骂了一句脏话，咬着牙把我压住，两个人在床铺里陷得更深，又把涨大了一圈的阴茎全数退出来又狠狠地一插到底。

权顺荣把我完全罩在身下，汗水滴落在我的后颈和耸起来的蝴蝶骨上，一下竟分不清是身下还是他落下的亲吻更滚烫。

薄薄的腹部顶起一小块，是他滚烫的物件，仿佛要把五脏六腑都顶到移了位置一般用力，胸前还没被扯下的那块流苏乳贴散开在床铺上，不大不小的空间里充斥着我的娇声和他的低喘。

“宝贝，只属于我…只属于我吧…。”

一股热流涌到我的子宫外，又被套子隔住，但也不妨碍热度的传递，我在权顺荣停下动作正在喘息的瞬间摸摸小腹，那根炽热的物件还塞在里面，精液还滚烫地在子宫口顶着，仿佛是被射进去了一样鼓鼓的。

权顺荣把快要昏睡过去的我翻过身，看见自己留下的吻痕连成通红一片，有的地方被咬得狠了还渗着血丝，他愧疚地用舌尖舔去血渍，却发现我已经疲惫得睡着了。

“把犯人…抓拿归案了。”他无奈又心疼地笑着把我搂进怀里。

06

我第二天在权顺荣暖烘烘的怀里惊醒，面前是还在沉睡的人，脑子里回放着昨晚乃至今天凌晨的翻云覆雨，在脑子做出决定之前就翻身下床准备逃走。

“不是说好只属于我的吗？”

被拉住手腕，权顺荣坐起身看着拿起衣服就往外走的我，半醒半睡的眼神里柔情似水，让我一晃神觉得和昨晚的不是一个人。

“我没有同意啊…你强词夺理…！”

“我不管，我不管，被我蹭过了就是我的了。”

权顺荣不依不饶地朝我撒着娇，又挪到床边拉住我的手，顺势拉进怀里让我坐在他面前，身上的红痕还没全部褪去，在他眼里还是那么香甜可口。

“辞职留在我身边吧，好吗？”他叹了口气，在我的发顶落下一个吻，又像是真正的情侣一样十指相扣着说着爱。

“辞职了我吃风啊？”我自己生着闷气，报复般地去揪权顺荣手臂上线条流畅的肌肉，看着那几个昨晚被自己弄出来的指甲印子心里才消了点气，“还有你在酒吧老喝高，谁知道你哪天就又勾搭上哪个小姐。”

“我养你啊。”权顺荣扯过厚被把光溜溜的我裹住，跟赌气的我四目相对，眼神难得地真诚起来，“你看看，我做警察工资也不低呀…”

他说着就俯下身子去掏自己落在地上的上衣口袋，拎出一只皮夹子抽出两张银行卡塞在我手里，说是工资卡还有自己的储蓄。

“反正现在你也不相信我真的喜欢你，那不妨给我个机会。”

“后半生就住在我床上，想做爱了就跟我舒服地做一场。不想做了，我们就挨在一起喝喝酒，聊聊天。

“无聊了我就给你唱首歌，饿了就给你做好吃的，想做什么都依你。”

权顺荣亮晶晶的眼睛仿佛给我下了蛊，我往前挪了挪身子把头埋在他胸前，听着他的心跳声逐渐变快。

脸红着嘴角翘起来，从被子边缘伸出手臂环抱在他宽广的背上，鼻腔里的烟酒气息和汗腥味都散去，只留下沐浴露淡淡的栀子花香气。

“好。”


End file.
